Buscando Amigos
by E. P. Haywood
Summary: Basado en el capítulo donde Inglaterra decidió volverse amigo de Japón, y este recíprocamente. Universo altero – 2p! Donde Japón es quien busca el beneficio de Inglaterra y termina encontrando algo más que un compañero. No Romance.


**Title/Título:** Buscando Amigos (Looking For Friends)

 **Personajes:** Kuro Honda (Japan2p!) x Oliver Kirkland (England2p!)

 **Extras:** Viktor Braginsky (Russia2p!) Francois Bonnefoy (France2p!) – Menciones.

 **Generó:** Parody, Horror (Como lo tomen).

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya

 **Palabras:** 1.219

 **Summary/Resumen:** Basado en el capítulo donde Inglaterra decidió volverse amigo de Japón, y este recíprocamente. Universo altero – 2p! Donde Japón es quien busca el beneficio de Inglaterra y termina encontrando algo más que un compañero. No Romance.

 **Aclaraciones:**

*Rusia y Japón no son amigos, solo socios que poseen el mismo pensamiento.

*Inglaterra cree tener una amistad con Rusia, lo cual no es cierto. Viktor lo soporta.

*No existen las reuniones mundiales por lo cual Japón no conoce quienes son los demás países.

*Inglaterra siente amor por Francia.

*No es un fic romántico.

*La información dada fue gracias a fuentes que alternan a los personajes originales o conocidos como 1p!

 **Autora:** Dramatique Licorne.

* * *

 **I.**

Por primera vez en su vida Japón se preguntó si enserio debía de creer en las palabras de su socio Rusia, confiaba en él y Viktor que era un puto amargado de mierda antisocial le había asegurado que no perdía nada con ir y hacerse beneficiario del chiflado de los pastelillos. O en el término conocido mundialmente cómo, amigos. Ser amigos.

Rusia y Japón eran inexpresivos, pero solo falto que Kuro levantase una ceja para que el ruso sin decir más lo echara de su casa y le dijera que se fuese a la grandísima mierda, así eran, y ahora estaba allí. Frente a la casa del amante de los pastelillos.

Había sido sencillo amenazar a las fuerzas armadas para que le dijesen donde vivía su país.

Y ahora… ¿Qué?

Según los rumores el tipo estaba completamente loco, un desquiciado que debía de estar encerrado en el psiquiátrico y no suelto por la calle. Pero era un país y la reina le había otorgado protección.

¿Protección de qué si todos huían de ese tipo?

Tomo aire y luego exhalo suavemente. Toco la puerta con precisión y espero.

.

.

.

¿No había nadie…?

Unos gritos no se hicieron esperar, realmente no le importo que estos fuesen de auxilio y suplicas, estaba acostumbrado. Cesaron y unos pasos retumbaron al otro lado, preparó su katana.

–Un momento –El dueño de la voz abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y fue mayor su hastío cuando unos brazos le apresaron, deteniendo la fuerza que había implementado sobre su katana para despedazar… – ¿Eh? –El cuerpo se retiró con la misma velocidad que llego a aturdirlo.

Parpadeo disimulando la impresión al ver aquellos ojos como si fuesen dos gemas de cristal que parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas, algo que llamo principalmente su atención fue aquel rostro poblado de puntos, que parecían querer camuflarse tras algo parecido al polvo. _Pecas, son pecas_.

Ignorando aquella atracción volvió a envainar su katana y dejo que su mirada roja chocara contra aquella contraría a la suya –Tú no eres mi amado Francois, ya decía yo que era raro que no sintiera el olor cigarrillo –Murmuro lo último en voz baja.

A Koru no le paso por alto haber escuchado la mención de Francia, y por las palabras del chico frente suyo dedujo que estos serían pareja. La verdad solo conocía a los demás países tras sus varias peleas… los que no se habían metido con él, bueno, no existían.

–Soy Japón –Fue lo único que dijo. El chico parpadeo y luego entrecerró los ojos, una sonrisa demasiado exagerada ocupo casi por completo su rostro.

–Viktor menciono algo de ti mientras gruñía con cada una de mis palabras. Venga cariño –Se espantó al volver a sentir como el pecoso lo agarraba del brazo y lo forzaba a entrar a su casa. Fue casi toxica la vista, bastaba con decir que el rosa y el purpura hacían gran parte de la casa. Cojines, paredes, suelos, cuadros… Kuro deseo irse de allí de inmediato…

Y hasta ahora lo notaba… el cabello del país era como un rosa, claro, o rubio… era extraño ¿Quién tenía ese tipo de cabello? Por un momento le recordó al vanidoso hermano mayor de Italia.

–Por cierto, me llamo Oliver ¿Deseas algo de beber? Tengo también algunos pastelitos, espera aquí sentado –En ningún momento lo interrumpió, realmente le molestaba el ruido y el pecoso no parecía importarle ser el único que conversaba. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados los asientos, decidió sentarse en el sofá de tres plazas.

Tomo aire y recordó palabras dichas por Alemania, _"Oliver odia que le llamen por su país, pero hay algo más que odia y eso es que nadie coma de sus pasteles, se vuelve loco ante el rechazo y da lo mismo, comas o no morirás. Siempre envenena la comida"_ , si no fuese porque Lutz era un perezoso a tiempo completo hubiese creído que se le había ido un tornillo.

–Volví~ –Canturreo Oliver, llevando en sus manos dos tazas y un montón de pastelillos que lucían… perfectos –Son recién hechos. Te aseguro que son los más deliciosos que probaras en _all your life, honey_ –Miro la mesa con sospecha, aun así tomo uno y lo llevo hasta sus ojos –He que no tienen veneno, _only my special recipe_.

Japón lo miro a la cara, demasiado inocente, como siempre, o eso quería aparentar. Lo probo, mastico y trago, a la espera. Igual sí ocurría algo volvería a aparecer, ese era el ciclo de todos ellos. Algo hizo que su tráquea comenzara a apretarse, y su garganta comenzara a llenarse de aquel sabor metálico que era tan conocido, poco a poco empezó a caer por su boca. El cuerpo se le entumeció y la vista comenzó a nublarse, como pudo desvaino su katana y con movimientos forzados intento asesinar al pecoso.

–Eso ha sido muy rápido –La voz infantil de Oliver resonó como un eco –Te esperaré aquí, Japón.

Y cayó desplomado al suelo, fundiéndose en la oscuridad.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y llevo su mano al cinto… cinto que no llevaba en su cadera… ¿Su katana? Algo internamente lo hizo gruñir como fiera y empujando sabanas que lo habían estado cubriendo juro otorgarle una muerta lenta y dolorosa a Inglaterra. Al muy hijo de puta de Inglaterra.

Observó a su alrededor, aún continuaba en la casa del Inglés. Nunca tendría esos colores en su mansión. Escucho un ronroneo, un gato, un gato parecido a Inglaterra lo miraba divertido desde la ventana –Eres la cosa más horrible que he visto. Después de China en calzones –El felino ofendido se erizo y desapareció tras la ventana.

Su ropa se encontraba desacomodada y la chaqueta negra se encontraba abierta. Le quito importancia y se procuró más en encontrar al pecoso y exigirle el paradero de su katana. Al salir de la habitación un extraño sonido se hizo presente, a pasos largos llego a una puerta que para su impresión, era roja. No titubeo en abrirla y ver una escalera que llevaba por lo visto a un sótano. Bajo escalón por escalón, haciéndose más altos los sonidos, eran chapoteos, chirridos y varios suspiros agitantes.

No había nada más bizarro que ver aquello que encontró. Inglaterra, el país inocente y psiquiátrico estaba rebanando partes de un cuerpo humano, la sangre en varias cubetas y las partes colgando como carne de cerdo. _only my special récipe_ , ese era el ingrediente secreto de sus panecillos. Llevo dos dedos hasta sus labios, había probado sangre o carne humana. Esto no podía ser más enfermo para Kuro.

Pero no lo era, no era asqueroso o enfermo… le excitaba. Japón amaba la sangre, como la que estaba inyectada en sus ojos, amaba despedazar, cortar, atacar, enterrar lo que fuese para que aquella sustancia tan parecida como el vino se deslizara entre sus manos.

Sí, se había excitado con solo ver a Oliver llevando solo una camisa rosa y un pantalón azul claro, cubierto de sangre. Toda esa sustancia cubriéndole, de pies a cabeza. Las palpitaciones sobre su miembro le hicieron entender que era lo que deseaba, y lo haría a la fuerza. Con o sin Katana.

Nadie detenía a Honda de hacer lo que deseaba.

Y deseaba al británico como a de lugar.

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

 **Este fic está conformado solamente por dos capítulos.**

 **No existe trama en especial, solo está basado en el capítulo ya mencionado.**

 **Espero que gusten a leer y comenten :D**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **-Dramatique Licorne.**


End file.
